


Sweater Weather

by foxyroxi



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aaron gets caught in a snowstorm, Anal Fingering, Domestic Fluff, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hand & Finger Kink, He just wants to be home with his husband, M/M, Matt is a very caring husband, Power Outage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyroxi/pseuds/foxyroxi
Summary: The two-mile trek to the subway was a pain in the ass with all the snow whirling around him. It was probably dangerous to be outside and nurse Ida had told him that most of the trains were out because of the snow, but Aaron needed to see his husband. That, and he liked to see him at least once every week, preferably more than once, but with their busy schedules it was sometimes hard to align their free time. But Matt was home, his team having gotten kicked out of the championship a few days ago and he hadn’t gotten home until after Aaron had left for work this morning, and now he felt his ears and hands were freezing off, despite mittens and beanie, all because he didn’t want to call his husband.
Relationships: Matt Boyd/Aaron Minyard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: AFTG Exchange Winter 2020





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Some Aatt content? Really? Yeah!
> 
> This is for [André](https://twitter.com/chbvnny?s=20) for the AFTG Winter exchange! I hope you'll like it!!!
> 
> I want to say thank you to Anna on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/dogintheboiler) and [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vertigo) beta'ing it!
> 
> You can talk to me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes)!

“I’m leaving now,” Aaron said as he walked past the nurses’ station in the CICU. He smiled at them when they bid their goodbyes as he walked on his way to the locker room. Aaron quickly changed out of his scrubs and into the skiing underwear Matt bought him when they moved to Chicago, because he had heard that the winters in Chicago were bad. Aaron hadn’t had to deal with real winter, since it was warm and sunny all year around in California when he grew up. It wasn’t until Aaron moved to South Carolina that he had to invest in a pair of winter boots and a thermos jacket. He pulled on his jeans, his t-shirt and sweater, then his jacket and shoes, and finally, he grabbed his bag and headed out. 

“Have a safe trip home, Dr. Minyard. It’s snowing heavily and the trains have fewer departures,” one of the nurses from the reception said as he walked past it. He didn’t think it would be that bad, but he had heard during one of his breaks they had to cut down on several metro lines to ensure that they would still be running. 

“Thank you Ida. I’ll take care on my way home. You have a nice shift.”

Ida scoffed, but she still smiled. “Thank you, doctor. Be safe.”

Aaron smiled as he tucked his scarf into his jacket, pulled his bag onto his back, pulled on his home-knitted beanie he had gotten from Andrew and his mittens as he stepped out of the hospital and onto the parking lot. 

There was a snowstorm raging when Aaron got off from work. Nurse Ida did say that it was bad, but he thought she had been exaggerating. 

Sure, it was snowing this morning when he left for work, but not this badly. He pulled his mitten down enough to look at his watch and instantly regretted it. Aaron adjusted them before he buried his hands deep in his pockets. He should call Matt and ask if he could pick him up, but seeing that there were no cars driving - or busses - Aaron had to walk to the subway and he had forgotten his warm overalls at home. It would be a long trek to the subway, and he was sure his winter boots weren’t made for this snowstorm. 

The two-mile trek to the subway was a pain in the ass with all the snow whirling around him. It was probably dangerous to be outside and nurse Ida had told him that most of the trains were out because of the snow, but Aaron needed to see his husband. That, and he liked to see him at least once every week, preferably more than once, but with their busy schedules it was sometimes hard to align their free time. But Matt was home, his team having gotten kicked out of the championship a few days ago and he hadn’t gotten home until after Aaron had left for work this morning, and now he felt his ears and hands were freezing off, despite mittens and beanie, all because he didn’t want to call his husband. He could feel his phone buzzing in his pocket, but Aaron didn’t dare to pull his phone out before he was in the metro cart.

He sat down as far away from the door as possible to stay clear of the cold before he pulled his mittens off and picked his phone. It was lagging because of the cold, and he tried to rub it and warm it between his thighs until it functioned properly. 

He had a bunch of texts and unanswered calls from Matt, a few texts from Neil and a few calls from Andrew. They were all probably worried sick since he wasn’t answering his phone. He replied to Andrew first:

**_December 14th 2020, 6:48pm_ **

**_Me_ **

_There’s a fucking snowstorm outside,_ _  
_ _I couldn’t answer my phone._ _  
_ _I’m on my way home. Tell your murder_ _  
_ _husband to relax._

**_Evil twin_ **

_Glad to know u r okay._ _  
_ _U had me worried when u didn’t_ _  
_ _pick up ur phone._ _  
_ _Text me when u r home._

**_Me_ **

_Will do drew_

Now that he had dealt with his brother- and brother-in-law, it was time to call and deal with his, probably panicking, 6’4” tall husband. He hated how he always made Matt worry, especially when there was nothing to worry about. He pressed the call button and held his phone up to his ear. It barely rang once before Matt picked up his phone. 

_“Baby?”_ He sounded sick with worry, and Aaron hated it. It made the knot in his stomach tighter because he hated how he could make Matt sound vulnerable like that. 

“It’s me. Sorry I didn’t pick up before, I was walking to the metro and it was snowing. I just got in,” he said, sinking further into his seat. He was shaking and his boots were soaking wet from walking in the snow. _Winter Boots my ass,_ he thought. He just wanted to go home and cuddle his husband instead of being in a cold metro. 

“ _Are you okay, honey? Why didn’t you ask me to pick you up?”_ He asked, making Aaron feel ten times worse about not calling him. Aaron sighed softly and rubbed his forehead, because if he didn’t feel bad about not calling earlier, he felt bad now.

“I’m sorry Matty, but it’s snowing really hard, and I would not ask you to drive in this weather. You could get into an accident.”

“ _I was just worried because I didn’t know if you were stuck in traffic, still in surgery or on your way home,”_ he said, and he could hear the relief in Matt’s voice, now that he knew that he was okay. 

“No, I’m on my way home. Should be home soon,” he said and looked up at the screen. “Six stops and I should be home.”

“ _I’ll heat some dinner for you. I made chicken with pasta, tomato sauce and garlic bread with a salad. I also brought a bottle of wine that goes well with chicken. Oh! And I brought that lemon sorbet you like!_ ” Matt said, sounding like an overexcited puppy all of a sudden. It made Aaron happy when Matt was excited about something. They talked until Aaron had to get off the train: about Matt’s day and about Aaron’s day, but he really wanted Matt to keep talking about the new season of Masterchef because it took his mind off the one-mile walk home. 

“I have to go now, Matt. It’s my stop soon and I would really like to keep my hand,” he said as he got up from his seat. 

“ _Okay. I’ll see you when you get home then. I love you_ ,” Matt said, and Aaron smiled, because how could he not?

“I love you too. See you soon,” he said as he stood in front of the doors. Aaron hung up and put his phone back into his pocket and pulled on his mittens before he stepped out once the doors opened. The now covered the perron in a thick layer, the wind was stronger now and he almost blew off of the perron while making his way down from the station and, somehow, made it down the slippery stairs, because maintenance couldn’t be bothered to salt them. Once he was safely down from the station, he started walking the last mile home.

When he reached the apartment building, it looked suspiciously dark. As did the streets surrounding their building, but Aaron hadn’t really thought about it until he reached the building. And realised he had to climb 10 flights of stairs because their apartment was on the 10th floor. Aaron wanted to scream and stomp his feet, but he couldn’t feel them, so it wouldn’t do him any good anyways. He stood in front of the staircase and had taken five steps up when the building’s spare regenerator kicked in. Aaron looked up when the lights flickered, ran the five steps down, and he hurried to the elevator. He took it to their floor and got out before he could get stuck in it. He really didn’t want to call Matt from the elevator and beg him to save him. The lights flickered when he stepped out, and then the building hall went dark again. _Fucking great,_ he thought as he fumbled with his keys in his pocket. He fished them out and looked for the right key when they slipped from his fingers in front of the door.

“Fuck me,” he sighed as he bend down to pick up his keys when the door swung open. “I dropped my keys.”

“I can tell,” Matt said and bent down to pick them up for him. They both stood up and Aaron almost bumped into his husband. “Come inside, honey. I heated up dinner and ran a bath for you before the power went out.”

“I know, I saw the lights flicker in the lobby before the spare regenerator kicked in and allowed me to take the elevator up before the lights flickered and then went out in the hall,” Aaron said as he stepped out of his shoes in the hall before he walked into the warm apartment. Matt closed the door behind them, then he followed Aaron inside. His husband pulled him in for a quick kiss before he went into the kitchen to heat the dinner for Aaron. Aaron smiled like a lovesick fool - he always was a lovesick fool for Matt. 

He dropped his phone on the couch before he went into the bathroom and undressed as quickly as humanly possible, getting out of his drenched clothes and threw them directly into the washing machine and prepared it for when the power went back on. Matt had lit candles around the apartment so they didn’t have to find their way in the dark. It also gave the apartment a cozy and kind of cottage feel, and Aaron liked it. Reminded him of when he fell in love with Matt. He found a towel and got it ready on the sink before he sat down in the tub and enjoyed the warm water around his body. It was just what he needed after a long day at work. He got out when the water started to get cold. Aaron wrapped the towel around him and drained the bathtub before he went into the living room, grabbing his phone off the couch to send Andrew a quick text.

**_December 14th 2020, 8:17pm_ **

**_Me_ **

_I’m home. Just got out of the shower._ _  
_ _The power went out, but he managed_ _  
_ _to run a hot shower and heat food for me._

**_December 14th 2020, 8:23pm_ **

**_Evil twin_ **

_Good. Wouldn’t want Neil_ _  
_ _to go all murder on your frozen ass._ _  
_ _Say hi to Matt from us_

**_Me_ **

_Haha. Hilarious._ _  
_ _Will do_

_Sleep well_

Aaron tossed his phone back onto the couch. He went into their bedroom where he grabbed one of Matt’s hoodies, a pair of fuzzy socks and a pair of boxers. He put on his attire and ventured into the kitchen in search of food and his husband. He walked over to Matt and wrapped his arms around his waist and rubbed his nose against Matt’s back. 

“Had a nice shower?” he asked, and Aaron nodded. 

“Yeah,” he said and moved around Matt until he was in front of him. Matt wrapped his arms around Aaron’s shoulders and held him close. The apartment was getting cold, probably because the building’s heating system was running on electricity. “Too bad you didn’t join me.” Matt chuckled as he tilted Aaron’s head back so he could kiss him softly. 

“Yeah, well, I had to prepare your dinner and the couch with blankets,” he said as he picked Aaron up and carried him to the couch. He dropped Aaron onto the soft blankets and pillows, and then he went to get their duvets from the bedroom. He came back and dropped them on top of Aaron, making the blonde laugh happily. Aaron got comfortable on the couch with the blankets, duvets and pillows before reaching for his bowl of food while Matt prepared his computer for a movie. 

“This is seriously amazing, Matt,” Aaron groaned with his mouth full. Matt chuckled because he probably only understood half of what he said. Aaron swallowed before he continued talking. “I mean it. Never stop watching Masterchef or the bake off or whatever they call the shows.”

“Alright. I’ll never stop watching cooking and baking shows,” he said as he got comfortable next to Aaron under the covers. Aaron finished his food faster than was possibly healthy. He put his bowl on the coffee table and looked out over the dark city from their floor to ceiling windows as he put his legs onto Matt’s lap as Matt started the movie. He laid down next to Aaron, pulling him close so they could share body heat. Matt had somehow lost his sweatpants while Aaron wasn’t paying attention. Not that it mattered, because Matt had _amazing_ legs. He curled up against Matt, his head against his chest as he grabbed Matt’s hand and put it between his thighs out of habit. 

Aaron dozed off, feeling cozy and content in their little warm bubble of happiness. He was almost sleeping when he had to change the position of his legs, in order to get closer to Matt, and he brushed his crotch against Matt’s hand. He sighed softly, enjoying the friction against his dick. Matt’s fingers followed the hemline of Aaron’s boxers on his inner thigh, making the blonde spread his legs, creating space for his tall husband’s enormous hands. Aaron felt Matt’s fingers slip up under the hem, the tips of his fingers digging into his thigh as if to hold him in place while Matt rearranged his large body. 

“Baby,” Matt breathed, brushing his nose against Aaron’s hair. 

“Mmh?” Aaron hummed, opening his eyes. 

“Can I finger you?”

Aaron’s heart skipped a beat. It had been so long since they had been intimate, and it wasn’t until now that he realised just how pent up he was. Aaron pulled back a little so he could look at Matt. He nodded before he sat up and straddled Matt’s lap. He pulled the covers over them to keep them warm and Matt moved Aaron until he was sitting on his stomach. 

“Yeah…” he said, and a blush crept onto his freckled cheeks. “You can finger me, but be gentle, it’s been a while,” he said as Matt pulled up his hoodie, exposing his chest. Matt leaned up and pressed gentle kisses to Aaron’s pale chest, and Aaron sighed softly, leaning in to the touch. He had his hands on Matt’s shoulders to keep his balance so he wouldn’t suddenly topple over and smother Matt with his chest.

“Of course, baby,” Matt hummed and brought up his hand and presented Aaron his fingers. “Suck on them.” 

Aaron hummed and took Matt’s fingers into his mouth at the same time as Matt licked one of his nipples, making the blonde moan around his fingers, before Matt closed his lips around the hardening bud. Aaron drooled around Matt’s fingers and moaned as Matt sucked and teased his nipples, going from one nipple to the other. It felt good, better than Aaron remembered it did. He pulled his head back, pulling Matt’s fingers from his mouth. He sat up straight and hooked his fingers around the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down just enough to free his semi hard cock and to give Matt free access to his ass. 

“There we go,” he hummed and licked his upper lip. He leaned down and pressed a kiss square on Matt’s lips and his husband didn’t hesitate to deepen it. Aaron had missed his husband too much. He felt Matt’s enormous hands and wet fingers. He felt him knead his ass, he felt his squeeze, and he felt his fingers digging into his ass before they moved towards his ass. The pads of Matt’s fingers pressed against Aaron’s hole and a brief gasp left him at first initial press of Matt’s finger. He tensed a little. It had been a while since he had fingered himself after all, and when Matt’s finger breached him, he sighed in relief and relaxed around his fingers.

“You’re doing so good, baby,” Matt crooned against Aaron’s ear, making the younger man shake in anticipation. “Push back against my finger. Move yourself on it,” he whispered now, his voice sultry and teasing at the same time. 

Aaron slowly moved back onto Matt’s finger, taking it all the way in. He released a soft moan, his back arching a little when he was down to the last knuckle. He mumbled something under his breath as he moved himself on Matt’s finger, his head pressed against Matt’s neck. 

Soon it wasn’t enough for him. He needed more. He didn’t know if he needed more of Matt’s fingers or if he needed his cock, all he knew was that he needed more.

“Matt, please,” he moaned. 

“Please, what baby?” Matt asked with a sly grin. 

“I need more, please give me more,” he begged and lifted his head to look at Matt, his hazel eyes hooded and laced with want. Matt wrestled his unoccupied arm free from their cocoon of warmth. He took Aaron’s chin between his thumb and forefinger and pulled Aaron down for a kiss as he eased another finger inside him. Aaron moaned and tried to push back against Matt’s fingers, but was stopped by Matt’s fingers on his chin.

“Stay still,” Matt murmured against Aaron’s lips. “I’ll make you feel good. Like I always do.”

“Like you always do,” Aaron repeated in a hushed voice before Matt crooked his fingers and pushed a long moan from Aaron’s lips. “ _Fuck!_ ” he sobbed when Matt curled his fingers just right. “Fucking shit, right there!” he was positive that Matt was basking in Aaron’s moans and pleasure.

Matt grinned against Aaron’s shoulder as he moved his fingers at a faster pace. Aaron’s moans grew in volume and his hips ached in a way they hadn’t done in a long time. A third finger eased into him and he couldn’t help but tense up. 

“Relax, baby,” Matt whispered against Aaron’s cheek. He let go of his chin, his free hand tugging at the blankets that had fallen off their shoulders in their haste to get closer. He put his hand on Aaron’s lower back, pushing his lower body closer to his. “Pull my boxers down, Aari, please?” 

Aaron groaned because this meant that he had to move and he didn’t want to. He pushed himself up with one hand and pulled Matt’s sweatpants down enough to pull out his cock. Aaron wrapped his hand around him and stroked him slowly, teasingly before he removed his hand again and put on his husband’s chest. 

“Like that?”

“Like that,” Matt replied and pulled Aaron’s hips down until they were flush against Matt’s, their cocks grinding together. The feeling was rough and warm, a feeling neither one of them had felt in too long. Aaron moved his hips, their cocks rubbing together, Matt’s fingers pushing deeper into him. 

Matt crooked his fingers when Aaron moved his hips faster. It made the blonde cry out loudly, his hole clenching around Matt’s fingers. Matt easily wrapped his free arm around Aaron’s waist. He held him still, making sure he couldn’t move his hips before he moved fingers again, pressing them against Aaron’s prostate. He lifted his hips off the couch and ground up against Aaron as he kept constant pressure on Aaron’s prostate. 

Aaron felt his eyes roll into the back of his head, words lost and replaced by grunts, moans and incoherent sounds of pleasure. He felt his orgasm move closer, felt the familiar heat grow in the pit of his stomach. “ _Mmm-att please!_ ” he stuttered between moans. 

“Please, what baby?” Matt asked, his voice teasing. 

“I-I.. I’m so close, _please_ make me cum,” he begged before he was reduced to a moaning mess again. His hands curled into fists in Matt’s shirt, his arms shaking, and he tried desperately to move against Matt. He was oozing precum so one might think that was almost hurting, but Matt used the precum to his advantage. He pulled his arm from Aaron’s waist, snaked his hand down between their bodies and wrapped his hand around their cocks, stroking them together. 

“I’m gonna make you cum baby, don’t worry,” he panted, watching Aaron’s freckled cheeks turn red. Aaron got his shaking arms under control so he could reach up and take Matt’s face between his hands and kiss him deeply. Aaron clenched around Matt's fingers and he sobbed when his orgasm suddenly washed over him, taking him by surprise. He shook as Matt pushed him over the edge, his body going limp on top of his husband, his muscles unable to hold him up. He heard Matt grunt above him and felt cum sticking between their feverish bodies. 

He doesn’t remember getting cleaned up. Nor he remembers passing out after his orgasm. He sat up abruptly, groaning when he was met by the lights of their television. _Was the power back on?_

“Yeah, the power came back five minutes ago,” Matt said from behind the couch. He bent over and kissed Aaron’s head, handing him a bottle of water.

“Did I pass out?” Aaron asked as he unscrewed the bottle and took a sip. Matt leaped over the back of the couch like the heathen he was and flopped down next to him with a bowl in his hands.

“Yeah, but only for like… ten minutes. But enough time for me to clean us up, for the power to return and for me to get you ice cream and water,” he said, sounding smug at all the things he managed while Aaron was out. 

“Mmh,” Aaron hummed as he took the bowl from Matt and ate the lemon sorbet. He moved until he was curled up against Matt again, enjoying the closeness post-orgasm. Matt wrapped a blanket around Aaron’s legs, then wrapped his arm around his shoulders. He loved cuddling Matt. Even when they were just friends and shared a room back in college, they would cuddle while watching a movie. Much like now. And Aaron was glad that nothing had changed over the years they had been married. They remained themselves. 

Aaron could get used to coming home and cuddle Matt and he supposed that when the time was right, he would get plenty of after-work cuddles. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can talk to me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes)!


End file.
